Military
Brief intro The military side of things for Adrynia and for all Dynæstorre has had a rich history with varying weapons, techniques and 3 major wars. Members from the High Council can own any weapon from classes 5 to 3. Army Ranks Chief Commander The Chief Commander, known as The Snâkküf Snah-kooff, is the highest rank in an army and controls every single commander. Although the Snâkküf controls all aspects of the army, they still work for the emperor. Not every army requires a Snâkküf, but if present, there is only ever one Snâkküf in each army. Commander General Major-General Sergeant Sergeant-Major Major Captain Lieutenant Corporal Medic It is compulsory for all Privates to have a basic knowledge of how to heal and aid wounded soldiers, but if they do not wish to fight, they may choose the option of becoming a medic instead where they will be further trained for their job. Although, if they pass the ability test to become a private, and the army is in need, the medic will be called to battle. Private The lowest rank in the army. Wars For information on the major wars in Dynæstorre, please check out the following pages: The Rebellion The Battle of Croúnvér The Great War of Dynæstorre The Battle of Empires Weapons The weapons used during this time had varying levels of usefulness but all had a great effect on how the war played out, Most of the weapons at the time came from the small town of Domibale due to the amount of blacksmiths in the area. Designs for the weapons came from many different people but most had an overall effect of getting the job done where it is needed. Class system weapons that are made in Dynæstorre follow a strict class system to limit who uses what. Class 5 Class 5 weapons are available to the public, as long as they do the paperwork, because they are the lower quality weapons that should only be used in desperate times. Weapons in this class include short swords and small crossbows. (example drawings) Class 4 Class 4 weapons are for rookie soldiers and for respected members of the public, though not high quality these weapons can still take out a target with little effort. Weapons in this class are full length swords, bows, cross bows, and some minor pistols. (example drawings) Class 3 Class 3 weapons go to men and women in the army of middle ranks. The weapons in this class are designed to take out oncoming enemy's with ease and look quite amazing. The weapons in this rank also can be exotic weapons used by certain people such as assassins, scouts, and guards. (example drawings) Class 2 Class 2 weapons belong to military members of high ranks and are capable of doing quite dramatic things. these weapons are designed and crafted by expert craftsmen and cost quite a lot to produce. the capability of these weapons range from basic sword fighting to high explosive shots. (example drawings) Class 1 Class 1 type weapons belong to the highest members of the military and the emperor only. Anyone found in possession of a weapon in this class can be punished by death unless a valid reason has been set forth to the council. The absolute destructive force of these weapons are what make these class 1 weapons only. they range from sword fighting to directing whole battalions, huge explosions and chemical control. (example drawings) Class 0 Class 0 weapons are high power weapons only to be used if Adrynia is in mortal danger. Only the commander and the emperor have access to these weapons. The majority of these weapons are mounted onto satellites and are capable of destroying whole towns. (example drawings) Torchwood Torchwood weapons are kept almost in complete secrecy from the entire population including the high council. all of the Torchwood files are under Torchwood. Category:Dynæstorre